


Stay Strong, Breathe

by SoftKihyun



Category: Kihyungwon - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Hyungki, Kihyungwon, M/M, Office Setting, Public Speaking, Social Anxiety, Speeches, based kinda off real life events, hyungwon is the best boyfriend, kihyun has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKihyun/pseuds/SoftKihyun
Summary: When Kihyun finds out he has to present for his boss and co-workers he freaks out but Hyungwon is there for him, every step of the way.





	Stay Strong, Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my 3rd(?) work for Kihyungwon bingo, filling in the public speaking square! One more and I'll have a bingo.....just need to write it and post it before the 31st aka 4 days from now rip me
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

Kihyun hated presenting. His boss decided to get each of the people working on the company's current project to make a speech and showcase their current findings in order to decide which route to take. Of course, Kihyun was part of that project.  _ Just my luck.  _ He thought. 

 

Kihyun scanned over the many faces in the crowded lecture room until he landed on Hyungwon’s. Hyungwon smiled at him and nodded, mouthing the words  _ stay strong, breathe. _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hyungwon I’m going to fucking die.”

 

“Kihyun stop being overdramatic you will not.” Hyungwon looked across the table at his boyfriend who sat with his arms folded.

 

Kihyun sighed. “I’m just...scared.” He frowned.

 

Hyungwon stood and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “You’ll be fine Kihyunnie.”

 

“That’s not what my anxiety is telling me.” The older huffed.

 

“Shh don’t listen to your anxiety. You WILL be fine.” Hyungwon kissed Kihyun’s cheek and sat back down.

 

“Hyungwon...remember what happened last time?”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kihyun’s last presentation left him quite shaken, to say the least. He was halfway through the presentation when he started having a panic attack. He quickly excused himself and ran out of the room to the broom closet, locking himself inside. He sunk to the floor and sobbed, trying to heave in air his lungs wouldn’t allow.

 

Hyungwon ran out of the office after him. He knocked on the door of the broom closet and called out to his boyfriend. “Kihyun. I’m here. Please let me in.”

 

“W-Wonnie?” Kihyun choked out before hyperventilating.

 

“Kihyun you need to breathe. Please let me in.”

 

“I-I can’t.” Kihyun sputtered. He began coughing and choking.

 

“Kihyun. Kihyun listen to me please. Take deep breaths. Tell me the things you can see around you. What are they?”

 

“Hyungwon…” Kihyun continued coughing, gasping for air. “Help me.”

 

“Tell me what’s around you Kihyun. What can you see.”

 

Hyungwon was met with silence. His heart picked up its pace. “Kihyun please say something.”

 

Hyungwon was about to call for help fearing the worst when Kihyun coughed and croaked out a quiet “Brooms you idiot, it’s a broom closet.”

 

Hyungwon sighed with relief and shook his head. “Kihyun can you unlock the door for me please?”

 

Kihyun didn’t reply but did as he was asked. Hyungwon entered slowly, not wanting to worsen Kihyun’s attack. The older boy was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head hung low. He was still mildly hyperventilating. Hyungwon had to calm him down before he passed out.

 

“Hey Kihyun can you look at me? Please?” Hyungwon tapped kihyun’s shoulder gently, frowning when he tensed under his touch.

 

Kihyun looked up slowly, his eyes red and puffy, soft cheeks red and tear stained and his hair was sticking up in multiple places. “Won…” Kihyun was sent into another coughing fit.

 

Hyungwon rubbed circles slowly on his back. “Shhh stay strong, breathe.”

 

Kihyun focused on Hyungwon’s voice and took in deep breaths of air.

 

“That’s it Kihyunnie that’s it. You’re doing really well.”

 

Kihyun looked up at Hyungwon with tired eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“What? No Kihyun, why are you apologising?” Hyungwon thumbed away some stray tears on Kihyun’s cheeks and cupped his face.

 

“I-I ruined our speech...the boss is gonna kill us I’m so sorry.” Kihyun looked down, more tears threatening to spill.

 

“Shhh it’s not your fault. Please don’t blame yourself baby.” Hyungwon kissed the top of his head and continued rubbing his back.

 

“W-what time is it?”

 

Hyungwon looked down at his watch. “Almost five-thirty. We’ve missed the meeting time but that’s okay. When you’re feeling up to it we can go talk to the boss together if you’d like?” 

 

Kihyun sighed. “Yeah.” He looked up at Hyungwon and smiled slightly. “Thank you. For helping me.”

 

Hyungwon smiled and bent down to kiss him. “You’re welcome. I’m always here for you, always.” Hyungwon helped Kihyun to stand and frowned when the latter stumbled. “You okay? Do you want me to take you to the medical room or the hospital or something?”

 

“No no. It’s okay I’m just...exhausted. I just wanna go home.” Kihyun looked at Hyungwon with pleading eyes.

 

“Of course baby. Let’s go home. We can talk to the boss later.”

 

Hyungwon walked out of the broom closet with Kihyun, the older leaning on him for support. Hyungwon internally sighed, he knew Kihyun needed help, but he wouldn’t dare to admit it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Okay yes I do remember what happened last time but you’ve basically overcome that now.”

 

Kihyun sighed. “Not entirely, I’m still scared shitless. What if I stuff up? What if I don’t include everything I’m supposed to? What if-”

 

“Enough with the what if’s Kihyun. Come with me.” Hyungwon took Kihyun’s hand in his and dragged him from their dining room to the lounge room. Hyungwon got Kihyun to sit on the couch and placed a finger over his lips. “Don’t say anything, close your eyes. I’ll be right back.” With that, Hyungwon left the room. 

 

Kihyun did as he was told. A few moments later Hyungwon returned, sitting next to Kihyun. “Keep your eyes closed Ki. Here.” Hyungwon grabbed Kihyun’s hands and placed what felt like a soft velvet bag in his hands. “Okay, open your eyes.”

 

Kihyun did so and looked down at his hands. “What is this Wonnie?” 

 

“Open it silly!” 

 

Kihyun opened the velvet bag and tipped the contents gently into his hand. A silver bracelet fell out, with a nameplate on it. Kihyun studied it very carefully, reading the words engraved on it, ‘stay strong, breathe.’

“Oh Hyungwon it’s beautiful! Thank you.” Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s neck and planted a warm kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too Kihyun.” Hyungwon pulled away and took the bracelet from Kihyun’s hands. “Here give me your hand.” Kihyun gave Hyungwon his hand as the younger secured the bracelet around his wrist. “A perfect fit.” Hyungwon smiled to himself.

 

“It is. Thank you so much.” Kihyun smiled brightly at Hyungwon, the latter returning the smile with one of his own.

 

“I thought I would get you this to help you. You know how I say this to you all the time, it kinda became our little thing. The bracelet is made of sterling silver too, so you can wear it all the time and not worry about it breaking or rusting!”

 

“Hyungwon I-” Kihyun didn’t know what to say, so he kissed Hyungwon. The kiss spoke more than words.

 

Hyungwon smiled against Kihyun’s lips. “I believe in you Kihyun, you can do this.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kihyun’s heart rate increased as the time ticked by.

 

“Yoo Kihyun? Are you ready to present?” Kihyun’s boss boomed from across the room.

 

“Y-yes Sir.” Kihyun stood and made his way to the front of the lecture room. Hyungwon sat at the computer and input the USB, the slideshow showing on the big screen. Hyungwon went and sat back down at his original seat while Kihyun prepared his notes.

 

Kihyun scanned over the many faces in the crowded lecture room until he landed on Hyungwon’s. Hyungwon smiled at him and nodded, mouthing the words  _ stay strong, breathe.  _ Kihyun grasped the bracelet on his wrist and thumbed over the engraved words. He took a deep breath and begun his presentation.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Kihyun that was amazing!” Hyungwon hugged his boyfriend as the rest of the businessmen in the room packed up and left.

 

“I-I can’t believe I actually did it.”

 

“I told you you’d do well!”

 

“The bracelet really helped me too. Thank you again Wonnie.” Kihyun smiled at his boyfriend before straightening up as their boss walked towards them.

 

“Mr Yoo, Mr Chae that was quite the presentation.” Their boss nodded at them.

 

“Thank you Sir! Really, Kihyun did most of the work, I just helped put together the presentation slideshow.”

 

“Well, I just came over to ask the two of you if you would be alright with me choosing your research as the next route the company takes with this project?”

 

Kihyun gasped. “Of course Sir! Thank you!” Kihyun bowed low.

 

“No, thank you. Your findings were very thorough well explained, they will be very beneficial to the company. Also, you will both be promoted to my team, we’ll be working very closely from now on.” With that, their boss nodded and left.

 

Kihyun turned to Hyungwon. “I-what just happened? Hyungwon what-”

 

“Kihyun! We did it! YOU did it!” Hyungwon hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.

 

“Hyungwon! We’re still in the office!” Kihyun playfully punched the younger, earning a cute whine.

 

“Okay okay sorry. But oh my god Kihyun, we’ve been promoted! The boss is using OUR research for the big project. I knew you could do it.”

 

“We, we really-oh my god.” 

 

“That’s it, I’m taking you out for dinner, we’re gonna celebrate.” Hyungwon and Kihyun left the office hand in hand.

 

Later that night they went to a nice restaurant, Hyungwon insisting he would pay for. They were escorted to a table for two and sat down. They ordered their food and drinks and waited for the food to come. Hyungwon picked up his glass and motioned for Kihyun to do the same.

 

“A toast, to the best boyfriend ever. You are so strong Kihyun, stronger than you give yourself credit for. You really beat anxiety’s ass today and I am so so proud of you. I love you so much Yoo Kihyun.” Kihyun and Hyungwon clinked their glasses together and took a sip of their drinks.

 

“Hyungwon, thank you so much, I love you more than anything. Whenever I needed help you were there, you steadied me, kept me grounded. When I had that panic attack you helped me and kept me calm, you never left. Thank you.” Kihyun smiled at Hyungwon before continuing. “This bracelet you got me has helped so much, whenever I’ve felt anxious I remember what’s engraved on it, what you always tell me. It’s the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me.” Kihyun took Hyungwon’s hands in his. “Let’s work hard for this project, and lets always stay together. I love you.”

 

“I love you too Kihyun.” Hyungwon brought Kihyun’s hands up to his lips and peppered kisses all over his knuckles. 

 

They spent the night eating together happily. Kihyun’s anxiety didn’t bother him much after that day. With Hyungwon by his side, he knew he would be alright.

 

_ Stay strong, breathe.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> This was low key based off real events. I have a bracelet that's exactly the same as the one in the story that my mum gifted me. My anxiety is a real bitch and so my mum got this bracelet with "She believed she could, so she did." engraved on one side and "Stay strong, breathe." on the other. It's really helped me and so i thought i would incorporate that into the story!!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are VERY much appreciated as they help motivate me to write more. 
> 
> I'm also currently writing a Showki au on my twt @pastelkihyun so check that out too if you'd like :D
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
